<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>无题 by Botannabe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071161">无题</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botannabe/pseuds/Botannabe'>Botannabe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Brothers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, 现pa, 骨科 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botannabe/pseuds/Botannabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>写给朋友现pa兄弟文的番外</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), 光暗光 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>无题</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>写给朋友现pa兄弟文的番外</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>上<br/>
光接到了久违的拍摄单子。一个名字耳熟能详的礼服品牌扩展产品线，想请他拍新品宣传图。或许是想借他在某些圈子里的名气，他不在乎。不愧是大牌，出手阔绰，光看了一眼合同上的数字就答应了下来。<br/>
拍摄内容主要是婚纱，好像还有些别的礼服，总之都是裙装，光没怎么看清单就接了，这个价钱要他全裸出镜都可以。<br/>
拍摄当天，大牌的工作人员也犯了低级错误，大概是他们不熟悉男性身材，重头的修身款礼服样衣光居然塞不进去。拍摄只能在完成了一套日常小礼裙之后就草草结束，婚纱套另行再约时间。出于歉意和浪费了时间的补偿，设计师一挥手就把那套看上去价格不菲的样衣送给了光。出于礼貌，光接受了这件对他来说没任何用处的补偿而没有提出让对方折现。<br/>
光从紧绷绷拉不上拉链的礼服里像蜕皮一样钻出来，懒得再去更衣室，直接套上了自己的大衣和长裤，遮住下面的蕾丝短衬裙和花边长袜，顶着还没花的妆直接回家了。<br/>
"……哥？"<br/>
阿尔博特盯着正在玄关脱外套的光，刚塞进嘴里的葡萄差点掉在了地上。<br/>
家里暖气很足，光踢掉靴子，把外裤和T恤扔进脏衣篮，正准备解开大腿上的袜带时被自己的弟弟握住了手腕。<br/>
"哥……"<br/>
阿尔博特的嘴唇碰到了光的耳廓，这一声轻的像叹息一样称呼拖着长音吹进光的耳朵。这种称呼的方式意味着什么他们都懂。<br/>
光知道自己弟弟现在发情越来越不分场合地点，但是确实没想到这副打扮也能打开他的开关。<br/>
而且他学得也太快了点儿。<br/>
比如现在阿尔博特衔住他的耳垂用嘴唇轻咬，鼻息有意无意地拂进他敏感的耳洞，他的胳膊从身后虚虚地环着他，一只手放在他的腰上，大拇指力度正好地按在腰窝上。之前握着光手腕的那只手已经不知不觉沿着手背移动到了指尖，他勾住袜边拉开然后突然一松——"啪"一声，袜带不出所料地弹了回来，打在大腿上发出脆响。<br/>
光的喉咙中难耐地发出了显然不是因为疼痛的低声呻吟。<br/>
他的弟弟什么时候对这个身体已经熟悉到了这种程度？<br/>
光在逐渐升温的情欲中不禁产生一丝疑惑和感慨。<br/>
阿尔博特把光拉到落地窗边，靠在矮柜上。他跪坐在光的面前，从脚踝顺着腿侧往上慢慢抚摸。<br/>
以光对弟弟的了解，阿尔博特从出生到现在的所有喜好里绝对不包括蕾丝以及丝袜这类玩意儿。但现在他跪在自己面前，眼神专注地跟随着移动的手掌，一路往上划过他覆盖着长袜的腿，最后停在短得不能再短的蕾丝衬裙阴影中。<br/>
光看见阿尔博特的喉结轻轻动了一下，他不知道是否是因为看见了自己裙子里面同样材质的内裤。在更衣室刚换上的时候他瞥了一眼镜子，忍不住感慨名牌的细节真是面面俱到，那条完全看不见的内衣是由精致的蕾丝制成，整体镂空却亲肤舒适。<br/>
阿尔博特正在极为缓慢地继续往上移动自己的手，越过华丽的袜边，他的手腕慢慢推高了裙摆。现在光可以确认，他那半勃起的阴茎和下面柔软的嚢袋被镂空的纤巧布料紧紧裹住的样子一定暴露在弟弟灼热的视线中了。<br/>
光觉得自己似乎体会到了过去从未试图感受过的，异装的羞耻和快感。<br/>
隔着蕾丝的孔洞，他感受到了弟弟滚烫的呼吸，下一秒，阿尔博特热烘烘地贴了上来。<br/>
弟弟的鼻尖和嘴唇埋在他的股间轻轻耸动，光忍不住把手指插进了阿尔博特头顶毛茸茸的发丛。<br/>
阿尔博特张开嘴隔着镂空的布料轻咬，他眼睛上扬，仿佛挑衅一样和光对视，他的嘴角翘了翘，那个口型分明在喊着"哥——"。<br/>
光能清晰地感觉到阿尔博特的舔舐和吮吸，他的弟弟忘情的试图把他正在极速膨胀的肉块含进嘴里。但他的器官被弹性不佳的面料束缚着，无处可去，只能隔着那层被唾液浸湿的薄布艰难地感受着布料另一面那令他渴望的舌头。<br/>
隔靴搔痒。<br/>
更有甚者，阿尔博特的一根手指不知什么时候按在了光后面的穴口，同样隔着那条可恶的，不可逾越的蕾丝内裤。<br/>
光的后穴在手指的转圈按压下很快变得柔软，他早已习惯在前戏中放松肌肉而不是让它们紧张地收缩。只要阿尔博特的手指或者别的什么东西试图进入，就会立刻受到热情地迎接。<br/>
但现在那根手指被一片布料挡着，它只能徒劳地，在布料允许地范围里稍稍探入，然后退出，再次按进同样的深度。柔软的蕾丝被阿尔博特的手指顶着，浅浅地一下下干着永远得不到满足的肉穴。<br/>
光在前后同样令人抓狂的半吊子刺激下完全勃起了，他不知道阿尔博特到底打算继续多久这样的行为。尽管光希望阿尔博特现在立刻插进自己身体里面狠狠干他，但他和往常一样决定忍耐一下，让弟弟随心所欲做他想做的一切。<br/>
内裤地前片早已被撑到了极限，终于在阿尔博特的啃咬中移动了位置，光那几乎被勒出了蕾丝形状地阴茎猛烈地弹了出来，戳到了阿尔博特的鼻梁上。<br/>
接着光终于长出一口气，他的弟弟总算大发慈悲，把那条他发誓再也不会套上的裤子从他腿上褪了下来。<br/>
阿尔博特像品尝冰棍一样把光的阴茎整根含进嘴里，然后一直吮到顶端。<br/>
事实上阿尔博特并不这样吃冰棍，他总是把冰块一口口啃下来嘎吱嘎吱咬碎了吃。整根含进嘴里慢慢舔完是光的吃法，阿尔博特曾经对此表示抗议，在他们之间超出普通兄弟关系之后。<br/>
确实，这看上去太色情了，光看着自己筋脉鼓涨的肉茎从弟弟的两片嘴唇中间被缓慢地一寸寸吐出，忍不住想要回到过去对弟弟的抗议表示赞同。<br/>
阿尔博特只吞吐了一次光的性器就站起身来，他拉起哥哥帮助他站直，然后整理起了已经快卷到光腰上的短裙。<br/>
光不解地任由弟弟摆弄，直到阿尔博特费劲地把他高高翘着的器官终于塞到裙子下面才意识到事情的发展和他想的不太一样。<br/>
阿尔博特搂住光的脖子，下巴懒洋洋地搁在肩膀上，他用他那只会出现在床上的声线在光的耳边呢喃："哥，我饿了，今天你做饭可以吗？"<br/>
"行。"光挑了挑眉，不动声色地答应了弟弟的请求。</p><p> </p><p>下<br/>
从冰箱里拿出冷冻好的熟蔬菜粒，一颗紫洋葱，洋葱洗干净切成和蔬菜粒同样大小的丁。打开饭锅里面是已经煮好了的两人份米饭，将米饭盛出拨散，炒锅过油滑蛋，炒碎后将蛋出锅。洋葱爆香，再倒入米饭蔬菜粒炒蛋一起下锅翻炒。再次打开冰箱拿出已经拌好腌制了大半天的牛肉条，将米饭垫底，牛肉在上铺在两个成对的烤盘里，均匀撒上一层碎芝士，放进已经预热好的烤箱内定时。<br/>
光一气呵成做完这些事情，顺手将不多的烹调用具洗净放回原来的地方，拿出一块新的清洁布把还有些潮湿的干净料理台擦干。<br/>
角落还有一只调料碟没有收拾，光伸出手指沾了点碟子里的不知什么东西放进嘴里尝了尝，然后冲一直靠在厨房门边的阿尔博特招了招手。<br/>
阿尔博特满脸笑意地走到光面前，低头去含光沾了调料的手指。<br/>
光突然抓住弟弟的手腕一拧，阿尔博特就被他反剪着手按在了清洁干净的料理台上。他宽松的居家服和内裤被一起扯到大腿根，然后屁股上就响起了两声脆响，一边一下。<br/>
他被光打了屁股。<br/>
并不怎么疼，但异样的羞耻感和难以言喻的尖锐欲望瞬间挤满了阿尔博特的所有感官，他发出了不知道是惊呼还是呻吟的奇怪声音。<br/>
在他还来不及分清这种感觉到底是不是性快感之前，沾满了冰凉柔滑液体的手指就滑进了刚刚挨了巴掌的两块臀肉中间。<br/>
光确实是招呼阿尔博特来品尝碟子里的调味品的，只是不是他想的那种方式。<br/>
"穿女装给你做饭好看吗？下次要不要试试女仆？"<br/>
好看极了！女仆没什么兴趣，不过围裙应该也不错……阿尔博特一边在心里无声地呐喊，一边回味着随着光的动作晃动着，在短裙下若隐若现的哥哥的阴茎。也许是因为他的视线，光的性器始终保持着微微勃起的状态。阿尔博特觉得，自己可是靠超凡的自制力才忍住了在哥哥烹饪时从背后袭击的冲动。<br/>
但阿尔博特知道现在不是火上浇油的时候，他上次被哥哥这样惩罚大概要追溯到……不对他好像这辈子还没有被亲哥打过屁股。<br/>
"哥，轻点儿，我胳膊有点疼。"阿尔博特的声音里一半是笑意，另一半像是在呻吟，听着毫无可信度。<br/>
但是光立刻松开了弟弟的手腕，连插在屁股里的手指也同时抽了出来。阿尔博特转过身，双手往背后轻轻一撑就坐在了料理台上。他飞快把自己剥了个干净，两条腿环住光的腰拉向自己，他冲着光咧嘴灿烂地笑："哥，要穿裙子操我吗？"<br/>
光咬了咬牙，他深深吸气忍住了就按弟弟说的直接操翻他的冲动。光两只手指伸进弟弟冲自己大张的双腿之间，再把碟子里的所有液体都顺着指缝倒了下去。<br/>
接着他拔出手指换成了舌头。<br/>
光相当擅长调味，这是保持了他一向的高水准的手工调制油汁。<br/>
甜香美味，令人食指大动。<br/>
阿尔博特混乱的叫嚷中间混着呼喊哥哥的声音，不知道是在阻止还是别的什么意思。光不得不按住他到处乱蹬不自知的脚掌。<br/>
"哥……哥别玩了，你快干我吧。"<br/>
阿尔博特毫无尊严地求饶。<br/>
光抬起头，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，从斜上方微微垂着眼俯视着弟弟，眉眼间的性感让阿尔博特目不转睛意乱神迷。<br/>
阿尔博特不怎么叫床，既不擅长也不喜欢，兄弟俩都知道。但是他今天从光插进来开始就一直没安静过，已经完成了变声的低沉嗓音在厨房狭小的空间中被放大许多，混杂着抽插的水声，震动着光的鼓膜，把他的理智推向失控的悬崖边。<br/>
光扯过弟弟的脖子堵住他微张的嘴，把他的呜咽吞进自己喉咙。阿尔博特极少在下面，为了避免弄伤很久没有承受过插入的弟弟，光咬牙一再放慢抽送的速度。<br/>
他松开阿尔博特的脖子让他靠在墙上，这样的体位更方便他寻找弟弟敏感的位置。他知道阿尔博特还远远做不到用后面达到高潮，但作为哥哥当然也会尽可能让他更加舒服。<br/>
阿尔博特被放开后立即开始夸张地叫喊，声音大得让人怀疑他在耍什么心眼。<br/>
随着光从一个新的角度撞进去，他浮夸的叫声半途突兀地拐到一个相去甚远的调上。<br/>
阿尔博特哑着嗓子嘶嘶抽气，和仰着脖子叫不出声音的样子合在一起，是光熟悉的情动模样。<br/>
"哥……啊啊……哥……我、我每次干你……的时候，你里面……也、这么爽吗……"<br/>
那根每次都把光干得爽到不行的阴茎正直挺挺地竖在他眼皮底下，神采奕奕地随着他们的动作前后摇晃。<br/>
阿尔博特没有怎么照顾自己前面硬的流水的器官，实在受不了才伸手随便摸两把。他们都知道阿尔博特是在做什么打算。<br/>
光努力挥开脑海中弟弟压在自己身上的那些情景，但收效甚微，他不知不觉增加了抽插的速度和幅度，狠狠地一下下干进阿尔博特深处，深色的可食用润滑剂溅得卷成一团的短裙和腿间到处都是。<br/>
他刚刚在客厅被玩弄过的后穴早已清楚地记得阿尔博特的形状，但现在只能在剧烈收缩中回忆熟悉的被填满的感觉。<br/>
光在拔出之前就射了出来，他只好临时改变主意，停在里面完成射精。<br/>
光捏着阿尔博特的手指挡住刚刚从里面抽出自己器官的洞口，微笑着提醒弟弟："今天厨房已经打扫过了。"</p><p>阿尔博特从盥洗室出来的时候，光正在把切好的水果装盘。他兴致勃勃地接过盘子放在餐桌上的的两只烤盘中间，低头去亲吻已经换上了居家服的哥哥。<br/>
光瞥了一眼保持全裸的弟弟精神饱满的下半身，挡住了弟弟伸过来的脸。<br/>
"我饿了。"一家之主愉快地宣布。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>